totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Podsumowanie Numer 5 . Ostatni raz przy ognisku
Wawanakwa Totalnej Porażki - Odcinek 30 Lindsay : Moje włosy , są takie puszyste – dotknij Tyler ! Tyler : Masz rację kochanie ! Blainely : Hej , szczyle ,czas zacząć bicze moje . podsumowanie ! Tyler : Ta ! Dzisiaj podsumowanie nie jestem małą biczom . odbędzie się w studiu , tylko na wyspie. Blainely : 'Nasi finaliści . Poza frajerami i biczami takimi jak ja porozmawiamy chwile z finalistami i dowiemy się jakie maja poparcie wśród pozostałych zawodników ! '''Josh : '''Tak , Jako ,że wy to moje ostanie bicze podsumowanie , sprawimy ,że go nie zapomnicie ! '''Blainely ; '''Zapraszamy na Podsumowanie Wawanakwy Totalnej Porażki ! '''Intro ' Muzyka : Total Drama Opening Z drzewa wyskakuje kamera i wyrzuca wiewiórkę , z dziury wychodzi kamera i płoszy skunksa , kolejna kamera wychodzi z wody i obraz leci na dół – widać pływającego Owena który wyskakuje z wody przed rekinem i przygniata stojącego na plaży Noaha. Kamera wchodzi na brzeg plaży , gdzie DJ i LeShawna tańczą przy ognisku , nagle przybiega Blake , który potrąca ich i LeShawna ląduje w ognisku. Bobbie stoi z boku i wybucha śmiechem. Kamera przechodzi na domek uczestników gdzie Heather , Alejandro i Cortney patrzą na siebie z nienawidzącym wzrokiem. Kamera wychodzi i przechodzi do stołówki , gdzie w kuchni kryje się Alexis , Chef go łapie i wykopuje z kuchni . kamera przechodzi na górę , gdzie łódkami płyną trent i przytulają go Katie i Sadie . nagle cała trójka spada w wodospad , a na pniu Eva ćwiczy i zrzuca w ich stronę kłodę. Kamera przechodzi koło wychodka , gdzie Gwen całuje się z Duncanem , obok wywarzają się drzwi , Cody próbuje się wydostać , ale Sierra wciąga go do środka. Kamera przechodzi do jaskini gdzie Izzy biega po kamieniach , a za nią Harold i nagle na Harolda spada stalaktyt. Kamera leci w stronę plaży , gdzie opala się Justin i Beth , szybko robi na nich ptak . Z boku Brigette całują z Geoffem Kamera przechodzi do studia gdzie na kanapie siedzą Lindsay i Tyler i obściskują się . Nagle przychodzi Chris a w klatce są Ezekiel i Camilie. Potem pojawia się napis Wawanakwa Totalnej Porażki ! Wawanakwa '''Chris ; Po co oni wogóle , chcą tutaj robic podsumowanie ! Noah : Przynajmniej mamy chwilę relaksu Chris : Właśnie , a ja mam mnóstwo na głowie. Chef : '''Chris Musimy pogadać w cztery oczy . '''Chris ; Co szefie ? Chef : '''Patrz , co właśnie dostaliśmy . Powinno cię to zadowolić . '''Chris ; '''No pewnie ,że mnie zadowala. Nie sądziłem ,że czeka nas tak ciekawy finał . Zobaczą to co powinno się już dawno stać. '''Chef : Nie mogę się doczekać ich reakcji . Chris ''': No , to będzie zabawa Plac główny '''Sierra : '''Jak pięknie urządzone ! '''Gwen ; Pięknie , za dużo wszystkiego ! Blainely : Wszystko ja przygotowywałam , więc cicho ! Josh ; Zapraszamy naszego pierwszego gościa . Blainely : Tak , pierwszym gościem jest chłopak , który ma największą popularność wśród widzów , zdobył sławę dzięki charakterowi bandyty – zapraszamy Duncana ! Duncan : Siemano , witaj Gwen ! Gwen ; '''Hej , nie obijałeś się tak jak myślałam. '''Duncan ; '''Starałem się . '''Blainely : Już skończyliście ? Tak , skończyliście . Wiec Duncan , jak to jest być ofiara ? Duncan ; 'Ofiara , ja nigdy nie byłem ofiara ! Ja byłem tyranem , nie żałosnym słabeuszem . '''Blainely : '''Ale jednak Cortney i Alejandro uparli się ,żeby się ciebie pozbyć ! '''Josh ; '''Czemu by ich nie zaprosić ! Alejandro i Cortney . Witamy. '''Alejandro : 'Że też musze siedzieć tutaj znowu. '''Blainely ; '''Odpadłeś , po raz drugi, zaciągnęli cię tubylcy i byłeś wieziony przez Bobbiego. '''Alejandro : '''nie komentuje '''Blainely : '''Pewnie , a Cortney . Zawsze masz cos ciekawego do powiedzenia ? '''Cortney : '''Tak , byliśmy męczeni przez tych dzikusów – cudem udało nam się uciec ! '''Josh ; Jasne , oczywiście . Żeby uciec użyliście niedźwiedziego .. nieważne . Ale i ta macie Cortney : '''Tak , udało mi się pozbyć Bobbiego. Przynajmniej miałam w tym udział. A i bym zapomniała Za 10 dni Chris ma rozprawę ze mną. '''Blainely : '''Bobbie , jeden z najlepszych zawodników tego sezonu ! Niesamowicie walczy , wyeliminował znaczną część uczestników . '''Bobbie ; '''Nie tak dużo przyznaję '''Alejandro ; '''Ty , w końcu mam ta przyjemność. '''Duncan : '''Walka dwóch bydlaków , to lubię . '''Bobbie : '''Walka , chyba rzez bym tutaj urządził niż walkę. Patrzcie na niego nie ma na mnie szans. '''Cortney : Nie musi się z tobą bić , jest ponad to . Alejandro : '''Masz rację . '''Blainely : '''To się jednak zeszliście ? '''Cortney ; '''tak , takie przeżycia zmuszają nas do tego . '''Bobbie : Wybacz ! Beth : '''Po co w ogóle go zaprosiliście , przecież on nie pasuje tutaj do nas ! '''Owen : '''Tak mam cały czas niestrawność od tego wyścigu. '''Bobbie ; '''Pff , nie robi to na mnie wrażenia . '''Blainely : Zanim do końca się rozgadacie , czas zaprosić do nas Brigette i Camilie Camilie : Brigette zaraz przyjdzie. Jet zajęta z Geoffem Blainely : '''W takim razie , co nam powiesz ? '''Camilie ; '''Byłam ostatnio na super dzikiej imprezie , gdzie kumpela totalne wlała mojej psiapsiółce i całkiem je rozwaliło ! '''Josh ; Tak , rozumiem . Dajcie tutaj odświeżacz ! Camilie ; Co , mi tutaj nie śmierdzi ! Bobbie : '''Ale nawaliłaś się niezłe ! '''Camilie : '''ma prawo chyba zaszaleć . Zresztą myślę trzeźwo prawda ! '''Gwen ; '''Tak , jesteś całkiem przytomna. '''Alejandro : '''Zgadzam się przydało by się ci odświeżyć . '''Cortney : '''Jeny , a myślałam ,że trochę wyrośli ! '''Blainely : '''Nikt tutaj nie jest bardziej dojrzały. Co mamy takiego w programie ? A tak , Duncan co myślisz o parze Cortney z Alejandro ! '''Duncan : Gniot , ale pasują do siebie. Alejandro : '''Mów za siebie ! '''Cortney ; Nie denerwuj mnie Duncan ! Bobbie ; '''O jej , a cóż się stało panno mam wszystko pod kontrola ale dałam się złapać w pułapkę . '''Cortney : AHAAHAHAHAH !! Alejandro ; '''Chyba wybuchła . '''Blainely ; To niesamowite. Chyba czas na nasza atrakcje ! Czas na zapasy w stylu Totalnej Porażki ! Walka Cortney i Alejandro , przeciw Gwen Duncanowi i Bobbiemu. Blainely : '''Zasady są proste ! Cortney i Alejandro konta Bobbie , Gwen i Duncan. Cortney daj upust swojemu gniewowi ! '''Cortney : '''Oj dam ! Ruszam. '''Gwen : '''nie tak ostro ! '''Harold : Tak dowal Duncanowi ! Cody ; '''Sierra , przestań mnie dusić . '''Sierra : O wybacz Phhihihi. Cody : '''Ouch… '''Bobbie : '''Hmm , chyba sobie siądę . '''Duncan : Może pomożesz ? Alejandro : To wasza walka. Nie moja. Gwen ; '''AAA!! '''Josh : '''Niesamowite , Cortney wyrzuciła Gwen z areny. Co za zwierzę ! '''Gwen : '''Chyba będę miała po tym większy uraz. '''Duncan : '''Gwen ! '''Alejandro : '''Nie tak prędko ! Masz za to co zrobiłeś Cortney ! '''Blainely : '''O tak , to jest rozrywka !. A nasz oglądalność rośnie z minuty na minutę ! '''Cortney : teraz ty ! Alejandro : Ruszmy ! Bobbie : To nawet nie jest wyzwanie . Josh : '''Co za uniki ! Bobbie nie ma sobie równych ! '''Cortney ; Nie ! Alejandro ; '''Za dobry jest ! '''Camilie : Co wy gadacie , dajcie mi tam wejść ! Blainely : '''O , weszła na ring i co się '''Bobbie : O coś mi się chyba wydaje . Widzę 5 Chrisów .. o przestali . Blainely : Niesamowite , Camilie , wygrała i rozwaliła na łopatki pozostałych . Co za Emocje , wracamy po krótkiej przerwie gdzie spotkamy się z Noahem i Leshawną. Po krótkiej przerwie przy ognisku Josh : Witamy z powrotem. Mamy zaszczyt zaprosić dwóch finalistów Wawanakwy Totalnej Porażki – Noah ! Noah : Ta , witam . Blainely : No i oczywiście LeShawna ! LeShawna : Witam wszyskich Blainely : '''Jak to jest dojść do finału. Wy nigdy nie byliście w finałowej piątce , a co dopiero w finale. '''Noah : '''Sam nie wiem jak to się stało . '''LeShawna : Po prostu wymiatamy i nie daliśmy się konkurencji . Josh : '''jakie to nudne , a co będziecie najlepiej przypominało wam o tym sezonie. '''Noah : Chyba to co musiałem zjeść. Chyba moje alergię się tylko nasila. LeShawna ; '''Tyle rzeczy . Po pierwsze to będzie milion dolców który wygram. '''Noah : Jest pól na pół ,że to wygram Blainely ; '''Nie jesteście wkurzeni ? '''LeShawna : '''Nie ,jak już dotarłam to zagramy uczciwie ! '''Noah : Pewnie , czemu nie. Blainely : '''Jako ,że kończy6 nam sie czsa i mielismy juz chyba najlepsza ogladalnosc . Nie będziemy was już meczyć . Niedługo finał ! Wreszcie się dowiemy , które z was wygra milion dolarów. Tylko u nas na Wawanakwie Totalnej Porażki ! '''Noah : Coś nie wyszło ci m Chris lepiej to robi , Blainely : Zamknij się ! Kategoria:Wawanakwa Totalnej Porażki - Odcinki